


Per Lucia

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 1983, Alternate Universe, Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest 1983, Gen, Munich - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: It was the day of the 1983 Eurovision Song Contest in Munich, but pretty much everyone was talking about another thing entirely. The alien sightings.





	Per Lucia

It was the day of the 1983 Eurovision Song Contest in Munich, but pretty much everyone was talking about another thing entirely. The alien sightings. It was all the media was focusing on. Of course, that took some of the heat of the contestants, but it took away the attention as well.  
Spanish entrant Remedios Amaya was reading a newspaper that was filled with supposed spaceship images and accounts from people who witnessed the flying objects. She was so focused on reading it that she didn't notice the other entrants had started to come into the arena.  
"You don't believe in those alien things do you?" said the Portuguese entrant, Armando Gama.  
"Hmm?" Remedios said, looking up from her newspaper, "Well, it's better to keep an open mind about these things."  
"That's right," said Carola, "Everyone is seeing them, there has to be something to this."  
"They are everywhere here," said Ami Aspelund, the Finnish entrant, "But in Finland we have hardly had any sightings at all."  
"Are you people all talking about the aliens?" came a voice. It was Italian entrant Riccardo Fogli, "You know that's just there to distract us, right?"  
"Distract us from what?" Carola asked.  
"From Italy winning," Riccardo grinned.  
"Haha!" Carola said, "You must mean Sweden winning."  
"Nah," Armando said, "He definitely means Portugal."  
"The aliens will probably win," came the serious voice of the French entrant, Guy Bonnet, "Every day now there is more and more-"  
"Ok, enough of that," Riccardo said, "Enough talking about that, we have a contest to prepare for."  
"Right!" Armando said, "Then let's get on with that! The contest is later tonight... we nearly have everything ready, I think."  
The Eurovision entrants went into the other room to get their props, microphones and any other things they needed for their performances. Riccardo tried to get people to avoid the topic of the alien sightings, he wanted this contest to be as normal as possible. But even if the Eurovision entrants didn't want the weird activity to affect them, it was going to be coming to them anyway.


End file.
